grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dazzling Playground
Sachi visits her mother at the hospital and decides that she has 'to kill' her source of torment, her mother. As she begins to wrap her hands around her mother's neck, she recalls several moments of her mother's happiness, mainly those involving Sachi's accomplishments. Sachi falls to her knees and admits to herself that she can't physically kill her mother. Yuuji arrives soon after, realizing that Sachi is now ready to face what she 'must kill'. Yuuji leads Sachi near her old house, opening the workshop with the key that Sachi's uncle had sent earlier. After a moment of hesitation, Sachi affirms that she is ready to face the truth, either eliminating her nightmares or possibly carry an even heavier burden. Inside the workshop, Sachi is confronted by a wall of stationary. A large banner wishing Sachi a 'Happy Birthday' hangs above several documents and photographs related to Sachi. Sachi realizes that it must have taken a large amount of work to remove her parents' machines from this warehouse and instead erect these decorations. Yuuji and Sachi notice a letter from her parents that was written years ago next to a music box. Inside the letter, Sachi's mother writes that she was sorry that she and Mr. Komine seemed to ignore Sachi for a long time. At first they had thought what they wanted was to provide Sachi with a comfortable life by providing the best food, clothes and housing. But soon before Sachi's tenth birthday, they began to realize that they were working so hard that they were alienating their daughter in order to provide the best necessities. At that point, they moved the machines out, and were planning to change jobs in order to spend more time with Sachi like before. Once Sachi realizes her parent's motivations, she realizes that she has 'killed' what had been tormenting her for so long. Yuuji realizes Sachi has now finally conquered her nightmares and congratulates her silently. Sachi asks Yuuji if he would mind if they both listen to the music box together, which Yuuji agrees. Some time after, Sachi is visiting her mother at the hospital with Yuuji, no longer fearing to face what had caused her so much pain before. A nurse enters wanting to take her mother's temperature and offers that Sachi can stay. Sachi declines and leads Yuuji outisde. Yuuji asks why she didn't want to stay to which Sachi replies that it isn't that she didn't want to stay, but she doesn't want to mention everything at once so she has plenty of reasons to come back and visit. After the visit, Sachi and Yuuji visit the playground and being to have fun. Yuuji asks Sachi if she would like to stay with him her entire life to which Sachi playfully says no to Yuuji's astonishment. When Yuuji asks why, Sachi answers that he still hasn't beaten her in the swing shoe-throwing contest. At the end scene, a single shoe can be seen flying through the air.